Gallery:Ferb Fletcher/Season 2
"Ferb" Fletcher is a British Fletcher child currently living in Danville. He is the stepson of Linda Flynn and son of Lawrence Fletcher. He speaks with a British accent. He has a stepsister named Candace, and a stepbrother named Phineas. He is friends with Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella. Also, Ferb has a crush on Vanessa. A recurring joke is the fact that "Ferb" is short for something, but is currently unknown. He once attempted to tell Vanessa what his real name was, but got distracted and cut short. ("Vanessassary Roughness"). Ferb almost never speaks or emotes unless he is singing. He is very courageous and clever. Quick thinking and on his feet about things, Ferb is a mechanical and technical genius. Ferb has built a plethora of things, from a roller coaster to a rocket to robots. Read the full page... "The Lake Nose Monster" Family vacation at Lake Nose.jpg Realizing why the camera was destroyed.jpg Nosey out of zinc.jpg The Lake Nose Monster Phineas petting Nosey.jpg Introducing Nosebud.JPG It Found Us.JPG Nosey with Phineas and Ferb.JPG The Lake Nose Monster is Easier to Find Than Perry.JPG Try panicking.JPG Four hours from the nearest dental supply store.jpg If such a creature did exist.jpg Look after and protect.jpg Phineas sad that Candace has proof.jpg "Interview With a Platypus" Animal translator.jpg 202a- Phineas chattering.png 202a- Watching Perry.png 202a- ginger report.png 202a- phineas tada.png "Tip of the Day" Removing prepositions.jpg Phineas on fire.jpg Phineas talks aglets.jpg Ferb playing guitar at the Aglet Aid concert.jpg Ferb plays guitar in Aglet with Candace.jpg "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister" Phineas and Ferb realize it's the middle of summer.jpg Phineas and Ferb hear the Baljeet signal.jpg Baljeet Signal.jpg We're going to the festival.jpg Ferb's chemistry set.jpg PandFElixir.jpg Phineas and Ferb trying to resist laughing.jpg "Backyard Aquarium" 203b- phineas and ferb thinking.png Aquarium blueprint.jpg Ferbfillingwater.png "Day of the Living Gelatin" Get Perry out of the cabinet.jpg Boys eat gelatin.jpg PandFEatingGelatin.png Bouncing gelatin.png Boys having fun with gelatin.jpg Mixing the gelatin - Phineas and Ferb.jpg Kidsjumpingongelatin.png Pandflookingatgelatinmonster.png Beat him the same way we created him.png Makeshift slingshot.png 933949 229123050594114 304007146 n.jpg "Elementary My Dear Stacy" Phineas, Ferb, Reg and Winnie.jpg Elementary9.jpg Elementary10.jpg Elementary15.jpg Elementary24.jpg Elementary30.jpg Phineas and Ferb coming out of London Eye.jpg Phineas tells Linda she missed all the fun.jpg "Don't Even Blink" Planning the day's project.jpg Ferb riding.png Back to watching.jpg Ferb watching while playing the guitar.jpg P&F play acoustic guitars.jpg Ferb passing by while playing guitar.jpg Rockin' on guitar and drums.jpg P&F blocking Candace.jpg Phineas putting guitar down.jpg P&F waiting.jpg Big Obvious Ride turns invisible.jpg Candace realizes the Big Obvious Ride is now gone.jpg The kids are unaware the ride got disintegrated.jpg Phineas and Ferb after Candace ran past them.jpg The last few kids follow Linda.jpg QIYI 20130223205302.jpg|"Well, we were all watching it, and Quantum Theory states that the mere observation of an experiment changes its outcome." NOW you tell me.jpg|"Now you tell me." "Chez Platypus" Phineas and Ferb in Pajamas.jpg I can't see my entree.jpg Chef Ferb.jpg The public is fickle.jpg "Perry Lays an Egg" SunniestDayEver.jpg PerryLaysanEgg2.jpg PhineasAndFerbFindTheEgg.jpg Perry's egg.jpg WellHaveTwoPerrys.jpg WheresPerry.jpg Cold Egg.jpg EggBlanket.jpg Nature On.jpg Platypus butt on action.jpg Nothing says mothers love.jpg Platypus butt process.jpg Cradling the egg.jpg Mom suit hug.jpg "Gaming the System" Buford's game camera strikes Phineas.PNG Main kids in GTS.JPG Trying out the game.jpg Ferb throws the switch.jpg Kids see Candace on TV.jpg Phineas and Ferb dying.jpg You guys are okay.jpg Sibs return to the real world.jpg Kids in ballgowns.jpg 74568.JPG "The Chronicles of Meap" FerbPitching.jpg Phineas and Ferb wearing baseball caps.jpg Ferb checks the spaceship structure.jpg Ferbtesting.png Ferb's skin peels off.jpg Picking up a milkshake.jpg Going my way?.jpg Ferb 11.png|"You're Digging My Ride From Outer Space "Thaddeus and Thor" Thaddeus and Thor (13).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (14).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (28).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (30).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (33).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (35).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (36).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (37).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (62).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (63).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (67).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (136).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (141).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (188).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (189).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (195).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (209).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (212).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (230).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (238).jpg "De Plane! De Plane!" Preparing to launch the Pelican.jpg Co-pilot instruments.jpg Ferb as Frank Sinatra.jpg FerbAsFrankSinatra.jpg "Let's Take a Quiz" 209a- ferb thumbs up.png 209a- phineas and ferb.png 209a- hey where's perry.png 209a- the set instantaneously miniaturized itself.png 209a- let's play.png 209a- oh there you are perry.png "At the Car Wash" Phineas isn't very street.JPG Car wash crew.png "Oh, There You Are, Perry" P&F bedroom.png PerryonBed.png Ferb sleeping with Perry.png Perry replaces himself with a log.png Good Morning Candace.jpg We can't find perry anywhere.jpg Phineas and Ferb use their platatractor to try and find perry.jpg There are a lot of platypus's in Danville.jpg That platypus's eyes are too close.jpg Too French.jpg Thats just a duck.jpg With a beaver taped to its back.jpg Ferb pulling his knowing face.jpg Come home perry01.png Come home perry02.png Rooftop concert for Perry.jpg Come home perry09.png Come home perry13.png Come home perry17.png Come home perry23.png Come home perry27.png Come home perry30.png Kids hug perry.png "Swiss Family Phineas" In the crow's nest.jpg Boys & Girls getting ready for their voyage.jpg The toilet should be called the poop deck.jpg Lawrence says that the toilet isn't called a poop deck.jpg Swimming with the dolphins.jpg Ferb swimming with the dolphins2.jpg Ferb washed up to shore with no clothes.png Ferb, Isabella, Phineas look for a spot to make a shelter.jpg Ferb sawing.jpg Ferb hammering.jpg Phineas and Ferb put up a fence.jpg Ferb operates the Crab Crane.jpg SwissFamilyPhineasMonkey.png Had to be done.jpg Phineas and Ferb listening to candace.jpg Ferb notes down what candace said.jpg Phineas and ferb in the shelter they made.jpg "Hide and Seek" A lock of Ferb's hair.jpg Ferb describes the house size problem.jpg He's right!.jpg Fqwer4.png Dsdgfawgt.png 435623.png Ferb juped in a button of a camera.png Wertwertgt.png Gterwty.png Fdsgtser.png Ret54w.png When You're Small.jpg PhineasFerbIsabelaBufordIrvingInTeaCup.png Bug.png "That Sinking Feeling" Beverage Consultant Ferb.JPG Here is our table.jpg Cue the rose petals.jpg Candace wants romance, too.jpg "The Baljeatles" Cringe.png The Baljeatles title card.jpg Driving the limo.JPG Opening the limo.JPG Ferb steps out of the limo.JPG P&F punk rock.JPG Ferb 2.png Punk pock Phineas and Ferb.jpg "Vanessassary Roughness" Ferb Looks Over.JPG Ferb stares in awe.JPG Parking Lot.JPG FerbWhistle.png You can whistle that again.png Ferb reading.JPG Ferb pushes Vanessa out of the way.JPG Ferb Vannesa Pizazium.png Ferb Offers to Help.JPG Vanessa And Ferb Duet.jpg Vanessa And Ferb I'm Me 4.png Vanessa And Ferb I'm Me 3.png Vanessa And Ferb I'm Me 2.png Vanessa And Ferb I'm Me 1.png Ferb coming out of the dressing room.jpg Ferb straightens his belt.jpg Ferb lowers his hat.jpg QIYI 20130210200048.jpg QIYI 20130210200041.jpg QIYI 20130210200028.jpg QIYI 20130210195947.jpg QIYI 20130210195829.jpg QIYI 20130210195639.jpg Ferb in the ballpit.jpg Using a fishing rod.JPG Ferb finds it.JPG Ferb Vannesa Escualtor.png Vanessa kisses Ferb.jpg Ferb catches Vanessa.jpg QIYI 20130210200354.jpg "No More Bunny Business" There's a package outside.jpg We've been ripped off.jpg Ferb flexes muscles.jpg NoBunny1.jpg Perry Spots Phineas and Ferb.jpg Oh, there's Perry.jpg You're way ahead of me, Ferb.jpg Candace takes carrots.jpg Why is he wearing a tutu.jpg Ready to try glasses.jpg That's coming from my house.jpg I lost my wedding ring.jpg Ferb prepared to get ring.jpg Phineas and Ferb skeletons.jpg Buford with bellyache.jpg "Spa Day" SeaweedRap.png FerbOkay.png Ferbsecret.png Phineas And Ferb Sauna.png Hot Wax Treatment.png Aromatherapy.png "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" 116775 0147 ful.jpg Past kids, Candace and future Candace go to the future.jpg Past Phineas, Ferb and Isabella see Future Linda.jpg At least we know she mellows with age.jpg Flyingcar.jpeg Meeting Xavier and Fred.jpg Candcrab.jpeg Guitars and a calendar.jpg Kids with candace and future candace.png "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown" Ferb on keyboard.JPG Ferb on keyboard-2.JPG Ferb performing GGG-EX.jpg Ferb clapping to GGG.JPG "Bubble Boys"/"Isabella and the Temple of Sap" Meeting at the park.jpg Finish designs on transponder.JPG See you girls back at the field.JPG Ferb, Baljeet, Ginger and Holly in bubble.jpg I am already still with you.jpg Breathe heavy like Baljeet.jpg Thanking Baljeet.jpg That was candace.jpg Candace's car control.png Phineas and Ferb kiddie ride.jpg "Cheer Up Candace" How about that airline food.jpg PnFMixNMingler.jpg Mix'n'Mingle2.png Mix'n'Mingle3.png Mixminglemachine.PNG "Fireside Girl Jamboree" Cleaning up last night's trash.png What's Isabella's Patch Number.png Ferb Where's Perry.png Maximum patch-earning plan 1.png Maximum patch-earning plan 2.png Candace earns her first patch.png Ice cream juggling.png Candace exhausted after wrestling the alligator.png StrappedinRollercoaster.png Candace hit with bugs.png RollercoasterBroccoli.png Landing in Broccoli.jpg Well, that was fun.jpg WhyBroccoli.png Congratulations, Candace.jpg Candace ran out of time.jpg FGJ 8.jpg "The Bully Code" PnF in The Bully Code1.jpg PnF in The Bully Code2.jpg PnF in The Bully Code3.JPG PnF in The Bully Code4.JPG PnF in The Bully Code5.JPG The Bully Code - Phineas explains machine 1.jpg PnF in The Bully Code6.JPG PnF in The Bully Code7.jpg PnF in The Bully Code8.JPG The Bully Code - PnF watch their sister fly away.jpg The Bully Code - aerial view of the boys.JPG PnF in The Bully Code9.JPG "Finding Mary McGuffin" P&F in black and white.jpg Stop with the narration.jpg Lean on him.png Takedown.png Cvpf.png Visiting charities 1.jpg Visiting charities 2.jpg Charit char interv.png Phin shades.png Speedboat.png Sunglasses and a speedboat.jpg "Picture This" Nonplussed at dad's suggestion.jpg OLO-COOL 041.jpg Ferb with his skateboard.jpg Linda starts chasing everyone.jpg Candace upset that her ultimate bust is flawed.jpg There is no candy in me.jpg OLO-COOL 047.jpg "Nerdy Dancin'" So Brother of Mine.JPG Whats the haps.JPG Ferb Dance 1.JPG Ferb Dance 2.JPG Ferb Dance 3.JPG Ferb Dance 4.JPG Ferb Dance 5.JPG NerdyDancin - Ferb dance1.PNG Ferb 7.png NerdyDancin - Ferbalistic Groovatron 9000.PNG Ferb and Jeremy dancing.JPG NerdyDancin - Ferb Backstage LADTWS.PNG NerdyDancin - Ferb and Bee LADTWS.PNG NerdyDancin - Ferb's Work Here Is Done.PNG "What Do It Do?" WhatIsThis.png Linda wants to know what this is.jpg Dancing with an unusual robot - 1.JPG Too big to be a buckle.JPG Brow wiper for bongo players.JPG Dancing with an unusual robot - 3.JPG Ferb and robot dancing.JPG Dancing with an unusual robot - 4.JPG "Atlantis" 53785.JPG Researching Atlantis at the beach.jpg 64899.PNG Ferbfletcher45895.JPG 457888.PNG 547889.PNG Canoing in Atlantis.jpg Singing about Atlantis 1.jpg "Just Passing Through" JustPassingThrough 2.png ThisIsOurMoleculeScrambler.png InsideTheSign.png FrontOfTheCrowd.png WhyAreYouStaringAtTheWall.png RidingToTheFestival.png Candace is almost there.png ItTakesThatLongToFixAFlat.png Did we see the inside of a steam roller?.png ThanksForFindingMyChip.png "Candace's Big Day" Would you guys scram?.png They're Venus Flytraps.png Hey, he likes you!.png What do we have in the ice file?.png The venom is sparkling cider.png Greatest adventure yet.JPG|"They say the step you're about to take is the beginning of your greatest adventure yet!" Just teeing up the song.png Wedding Adventure Chant.jpg Wedding Adventure Chant 2.JPG SkiJumping.png SnakeCharming.png Buford tips a cow.png HamsterChasing.png Cake baking.png Car washing.png YourMarriageIsTheGreatestAdventure.png "I Was a Middle Aged Robot" Candace and Lawrence bounce past Phineas and Ferb in sacks.jpg Phineas and Ferb ponder while Candace crawls by with water on her belly.jpg FloatingPepSquadMobile.png EngineDeck.png FunBounceRoom.png HopToTheFinish.png|"Hop to the finish and don't look back!" Go Candace! Go Dad!.JPG "Suddenly Suzy" NIagraFalls.png 426776.JPG 426777.JPG Phineas and Ferb I want you to pick up the phone right now.jpg "Undercover Carl" PFandFriendsintheairwithnogravity.png UndercoverCarl.png Air hoop.jpg "Hip Hip Parade" And thus, the universe is balanced.jpg "Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers" Ferb explaining the movie storyline.jpg Ferb talking to his cousin.JPG|Ferb talking to his cousin. YNF 4.JPG YNF 5.JPG YNF 7.JPG YNF 8.JPG YNF 10.JPG YNF 15.JPG YNF 19.JPG YNF 21.JPG YNF 25.JPG YNF 27.JPG Candace about to scream - IOTFS.JPG Candace suddenly stops dancing.jpg Candace cries due to a busting failure.jpg "Ain't No Kiddie Ride" About to eneter the mall.png Reach into their shopping bags.png Nd pull out new clothes.png Toys as kids.png Image 2345.png Good thing we modified the others.png The kids follow candace.png Ferb dancing.png Ferb slingshot.png "Not Phineas and Ferb" Candace trying to pull Ferb's head off.jpg HNI 0006-2.JPG "Phineas and Ferb-Busters" Phineas and Ferb under a tree shortly after the invention's disappearance.jpg Spinning tops board game.jpg "The Lizard Whisperer" Froyo machine.jpg Steve and ice cream.png Ferb with a spoon on his hand.png Seeing giant Steve for the first time.jpg Isabella and Phineas run away from Steve, but Ferb doesn't.jpg Isabella and Phineas watch the action from the curb.jpg We should just give up.JPG|"It's no use. He moves too fast, maybe we should just give up." Ferb does not want to give up.JPG|"Give up?" Ferb does not want the others to give up.JPG|"GIVE UP!?" Ferb begins speech.JPG|"The day may come when we'll give up on fruitless searches after a mere eleven minutes..." The day is not today.JPG|"But that day is not today!" Lost from our memories.JPG|"The day may come when our favorite reptile may be lost from our memories..." Love of mushrooms.JPG|"And his endearing love of mushrooms forgotten..." The day is still not today.JPG|"But that day is still not today!" We're going to search.JPG|"Today we search! We will search for him on the streets! We will search for him in the trenches!" Ferb 4.png|"We will search for him in the alleys and the mini-malls and the cul-de-sacs of this fair land!" Truck gives speech more feeling.JPG|"We will search for him in the multilevel car parks and municipal recreation facilities!" And we few.JPG|"And we few..." We happy few.JPG|"We happy few." Phineas and Ferb snuggle each other.JPG|"We small band of brothers..." Band of brothers... and girl.jpg|"And girl from across the street..." Ferb's inspirational speech.jpg|"We shall not cease until he is found!" Candace looking for giant Steve.jpg Candace sadly walking away with Linda.jpg I'm so getting to the bottom of this.jpg Phineas and Ferb come out with mushrooms as Candace walks away.jpg So this is your pet dinosaur..JPG Ferb and Steve.jpg I finally caught you guys.jpg That thing's not going anywhere.jpg "Robot Rodeo" Whatcha doin in Robot Rodeo.JPG Any patches you need to earn?.png FerbAnnouncer.png Phineas and Ferb Dance with a robot Bull.jpg TheRodeoIsGone.png "The Beak" Ready To Run The Course.png Ferb Fumbles Skateboard.png Isabella asking questions.jpg We're Tweaking Our Skateboard Course.png I'll Be Back In An Hour.png We Should Modify Ourselves.png Making Suit Plans.png Ferb Drilling.png Finishing Suit.png Less Bulgarian Folk Dancing.png Ferb Testing Suit.png The Suit Made Clean Up Efficient.png I Wonder If Isabella Found A Story.png Superhero Comes to Danville lead story.jpg Latest Story On The Beak.png To The Nest.png Hatching From Egg.png Khaka Appears Above Them.png Sorry We Can't Come With You.png My Vision Is Back.png You Were Very Brave.png There's No Glory In Thighs.png "She's the Mayor" PhineasFerbandIsabellapioneers.jpg Raccoon Hat.PNG ThatsthespiritFerb.jpg Saw.jpg Almost Done.PNG Phineas and Ferb are in trouble.jpg "The Lemonade Stand" Mbnmbmnbmn.png Lemonade1.jpg "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation" Part 1 Vacation by a volcanic hotsopt.jpg The entire family outside the hotel.jpg Ferb, we've totally got to get this.jpg 9869645.PNG Hands are like prunes.jpg 6573465.JPG Phineas and Ferb with A-Primes.JPG 5468868.JPG 474588.PNG 4599007.PNG 685687.JPG 685688.JPG Hello? Room service?.jpg Gaint flashlight.jpg Slimy disgusting creatures.jpg Part 2 5886693.PNG Phineas and Ferb Tiki Dancing.png 489905.PNG Aloha bros.jpg Phineas and Ferb surfing.JPG You got that off the internet.jpg Surfing advice for Candace.jpg Attacked by bats.jpg Restaurant on the volcano.jpg "Nerds of a Feather" |"Phineas, Ferb, Albert, and Irving at convention.The War is Coming.png "Wizard of Odd" 052.JPG Skating the non-dairy sidewalk.jpg GoodThingItWasInappropriatelyNamed.jpg Jeremy picking up his tree costume 2.jpg Candace getting into the vehicle.jpg Have fun, everybody.jpg "We Call it Maze" It says on this box.JPG Help Korny through the maze.JPG P&F with Candace flailing in the background.JPG You don't even need to say it.JPG Candace, whatcha doin'?.JPG Ouch!.JPG Did someone say test?!.JPG Did someone say cheese.JPG Introducing Melissa.JPG Candace sees the maze.JPG Candace pushes the lever.png At the beginning of the maze.JPG Running through the maze.JPG P&F run through yellow hall.JPG Ferb playing chess.JPG Ferb makes the winning move.JPG Indiana Ferb.JPG Ferb hangs up the key.JPG P&F finish puzzle.JPG The 3 nerds calculating.JPG The 3 watch as Buford finds the answer.JPG The guys running as the maze spins.JPG That was 3 seconds deep.JPG Everything worked out just fine.JPG "Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!" Candace in Limo.JPG Phineas, I know what we're gonna do today.jpg|"Phineas, I know what we're going to do today." Ferb with wand.JPG Ferb 80's music set.jpg Max Modem Entrance.JPG Make way for Max.jpg Max Modem backstage.jpg She's got alien heart.jpg Oh, there you are, Perry!.PNG "The Secret of Success" And all remote control.jpg Hello Again.JPG And Again.JPG Ferb Submarine.png P&F commercial.jpg Phineas and Ferb's All Terrain Vehicle.JPG Okay, I learn some skill that.jpg Waiting is boring.jpg We didn't try all terrain.jpg "The Doof Side of the Moon" Ferb smile.jpg Ferb.JPG Ferb, Phineas, Albert.JPG Ferb, Phineas, and Isabella in space.jpg "Split Personality" Buford in Split Personality01.jpg Peanutbutter on the nose.JPG Ferb and molecular separator.jpg Ferb and molecular separator01.jpg Ferb and molecular separator02.jpg Buford and chocolate.jpg Buford and chocolate01.jpg Busting Candace Scream.png Ferb as Jeremy.JPG Yikes.png "Brain Drain" PFill.jpg Brain Drain (14).jpg Brain Drain (18).jpg TheGangPlays.jpg Brain Drain (65).jpg Brain Drain (68).jpg Brain Drain (116).jpg Brain Drain (121).jpg Brain Drain (164).jpg "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" Phineas Spins his Batton.png Hey Ferb - CATS.jpg Phineas and Ferb Rollercoaster Musical Cats Hey Ferb.jpg Phineas and Ferb Rollercoaster Musical Phantom Hey Ferb.jpg Phineas lassos Ferb in.JPG HeyFerb1.jpg HeyFerb2.jpg IPod 276.PNG IPod 230.PNG Hey Ferb Les Miserables.PNG Fiddler on the roof Phineas and Ferb.JPG Giant Baby Head in Rollercoaster The Musical.jpg Phineas and Ferb watch Candace sing.jpg NotReallyDirectedAtFerb.jpg When I say-ay-ay-ay.jpg Hey Ferb.png Picture1.png Rollercoaster93.jpg Rollercoaster94.jpg Rollercoaster100.jpg Rollercoaster103.jpg Three-mile drop.jpg Riding the rollercoaster.png Not a general rule.jpg Everyone on the rollercoaster.jpg Permenencer santados por favor.jpg Scream if you want more.JPG Interstate corkstrew.jpg Phineas Ferb horns rollercoaster musical.png Roller coaster in mud.jpg P&F playing trumpets.jpg Coaster speeds at the screen.jpg P&F playing trumpets on ride.jpg Upside down rollercoaster.jpg Around the building.jpg In the loop.jpg P&F singing on rollercoaster (behind view).jpg Ferb 'we go...'.jpg Ferb 'we go...' 2.jpg Phineas reaches one hand out.jpg More corkscrews.jpg Rollercoaster psychadelia.JPG Phineas and Ferb rollercoaster song.png Coaster flips in RTM.jpg I'm sure this is new (RTM).jpg Mr Slushy Burger Danville Woods (RTM).PNG Seeing Meap.PNG Re-entry in RTM.JPG Rollercoaster180.jpg Good to see Meap.JPG IPod 239.PNG We don't want to sound didactic.jpg CD- Teens and Seniors.jpg Carpe Diem!.jpg PaF - Baby Carpe Diem.jpg PaF with a young Love Handel.JPG Rollercoaster Cast Photo.jpg "Make Play" Princess Baldegunde as Candace.png Having-fun.png Candace-angry.png "Candace Gets Busted" We could make a nacho launcher.png How about a mustard-go-round.png Not their party.JPG For you.jpg 暴风截图201382249154171.jpg 暴风截图20138135698031.jpg 暴风截图20138135766125.jpg To return to the page for Ferb Fletcher, click here. }} Category:Character galleries by season Category:Ferb Fletcher